


Room 106

by heeseungsapple



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: Your best friend, Jay, and you share a motel room together.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Room 106

“Alright, we’re here,” Jay states, parking his car in the lot of the cheap motel. You outstretch your arms in Jay’s car, feeling happy that you’ll get to walk around for a little while. 

Jay and you had been in the car for a couple of hours – the two of you were on a road trip to explore parts of the country you hadn’t seen before. You had been telling Jay that you had wanted to travel, and although Jay isn’t rich enough to pay for a round-trip ticket to a remote paradise destination, he thought the least he could do was drive you around in his car. After all, you’re his BFF.

Or at least, that’s what you always call him. Honestly, Jay would like to remove one of those ‘F’s’ and become your ‘BF’, or _boyfriend_ , that is… but this is difficult. You never seemed to have a crush on Jay. If you did, you were playing hard to get, since you always talked about his friend Sunghoon. 

This was an opportunity for Jay to establish himself in a different light.

You hear Jay unbuckle his seatbelt and subsequently exit the vehicle. You follow his movements, making your way to the trunk of the car. 

He then opens the trunk and takes out your suitcase and his, rolling his own to the lobby of the “U” shaped building. You walk alongside the man, carrying your luggage through the slow-moving automatic doors.

Jay makes his way to the front desk, sharing a polite, “Hello, how are you?”, with the worker situated near the cherry-wood furniture. He’s then given a room key from the motel staff, to which he shoves into his pocket, motioning for you to follow him.

“We should be in… Room 106, I think,” Jay says to you, re-checking the marked number etched on the metal key by slightly pulling it out of his pocket.

The two of you exit the lobby and subsequently carry your luggage to the foot of the dilapidated motel door, looking at the rusted metal numbers indicating the room number.

“…man, this motel is a real winner, huh?” Jay comments to you, seemingly embarrassed that he couldn’t find a better place for the two of you.

You rest your hand on his shoulder, giving your friend a few comforting squishes.

“It looks just like the Bellagio,” you turn to Jay, giving him a sweet eyebrow raise.

Jay shakes his head, smirking at your stupid joke. He unlocks the door, holding it open so you can enter first.

As the two of you enter the room, you realize that the motel isn’t that bad. It’s quaint and clean. You rest your luggage down on the carpet and subsequently check the two beds in the room for bedbugs, while Jay glances at you bending over.

You don’t catch Jay’s eyes on you – in fact, you’re completely unaware that Jay’s attracted to you. The two of you would frequently discuss people that you had crushes on, and your name never came out of his mouth.

Of course, Jay only played along, aimlessly listing random people, because you initiated those types of conversations. You didn’t have the wherewithal to notice this. 

You trust Jay to not pull any moves on you tonight. You’re like a sister to him… or so you think.

__________________________________________

The two of you are on your respective beds, watching a show on the old LCD television a few feet away from you. You squint at the closed captioning that you can’t seem to get off the screen, clicking on random buttons of the remote randomly until the lettering disappears.

As you’re doing this, Jay walks over to his luggage and picks something out of it. It’s a snack.

“Hey look, it’s your _favorite~_ ,” Jay states in a sing-song manner. He moves the snack bag side-to-side as he does this, seemingly tempting you to have some.

You hold your mouth jokingly agape in response to your friend being a dork with your favorite snack.

“Hey… give me some!” you exclaim at the man. 

He gives you a sweet smile, tossing you the bag. 

“Don’t eat so many, you’ll be unable to fall asleep,” Jay lectures you jokingly.

You roll your eyes at your friend, opening the bag and subsequently shoving the snack into your mouth.

Jay walks over to you, taking the remote from your possession. He subsequently takes a spot on his bed, aimlessly scrolling through the channels on the old television. 

He hears you munch continuously away at your favorite snack. 

Jay then gets off of his motel bed, walking over to a desk that has paper cups individually wrapped in plastic. He unwraps the cup, fills the cup up with water, and then takes a sip. You turn towards the direction of the sound, feeling thirsty yourself.

“Jay…” you look over at the man, giving him a familiar set of puppy dog eyes. You always act like this whenever you want something from him.

“Do you need water?”

You nod at the man, still giving him pleading eyes.

“Alright, I’ll get you some,” Jay nods back at you.

The man returns with a cup of water, placing it on the nightstand situated on the median between your two beds.

“…it’s on the table.”

“Oh, I thought it was on the ceiling,” you state to the man, looking up at the textured ceiling in the room. You earn a pity chuckle from him. 

He then returns to his bed, scrolling on his phone until something interesting pops up on the television. You continue eating your snack, drinking some of the water to quench your thirst.

Jay stretches in his bed, groaning to himself as he twists his neck from the left to the right.

“Hey, I’m going to go take a shower. Don’t accidentally walk in – I know it’s tempting,” Jay states to you half-jokingly. You immediately scoff at Jay’s arrogance.

“…you won’t have to worry about that, Jay,” you respond to the man, aiming to bring his ego down.

Jay responds with a playful, “Ouch… I was just kidding,” flashing you a smile as he heads towards the shower. He closes the door, and soon after, the room is filled with the noise of a showerhead spilling water.

__________________________________________

“Night,” Jay says, turning the lights off in the room. You can hear the man yawn as he gets into his bed. 

As the room becomes dark, you can feel yourself getting antsy. You were inexplicably horny. 30 minutes earlier, you looked at Jay getting out of the shower as if he was a piece of meat and you were touch starved.

_Was he always that attractive?_

You had never felt so drawn to Jay before, even though you had been close friends for such a long time. Your mind travels to him running his hand through his hair and giving you his signature smirk. 

He’s always been attractive… you just hadn’t considered him in that manner before.

You think you hear and see Jay’s body gently rising and falling, indicating that he’s fallen asleep. You feel like you have to touch yourself…

_Maybe he isn’t awake…_

You move your fingers under your panties, circling your fingers around your clit and subsequently sticking them into your core. Your toes curl as you imagine Jay greedily licking and sucking on your pussy. 

You know he’d do it… he’d do anything you asked him…

Jay, still awake, hears continuous shuffling under your linens coupled with sharp and stifled breaths. He’s almost positive he understands what you’re doing…

You persist with pleasuring yourself until you hear Jay get out of his bed. The action causes you to remove your hand out of your panties and freeze on your mattress. You pretend to be asleep in hopes of saving yourself from embarrassment.

_Oh shit._

You can feel the cold air in the room once a hand roughly removes your covers and moves them to the side of your bed. You open your eyes, turning towards the direction of the figure that’s taken your blanket away.

You see Jay, looking at you with an expression you hadn’t seen from him before…

“J-Jay-” you stutter in shock, struggling to comprehend what is occurring.

“Let me do it,” Jay comments to you, his eyes half-lidded with arousal.

You look at Jay with a shocked expression, unsure as to what he’s referring to.

_“What are you talking about?”_

Jay furrows his eyebrows upon hearing your response.

“I’m not stupid. Let me do it for you,” Jay offers hungrily.

“I seriously wasn’t. _Stop imagining things_ ,” you state coldly to the man.

Your acting is almost good enough to convince Jay that you’re telling the truth. For a split second, Jay looks at you in disbelief… until he realizes that there’s a surefire way to see if you’re lying.

“Let me see your hand then,” Jay commands bluntly.

You try to hide your hand away from the man; however, Jay is too quick and strong. He takes your dominant hand and pulls your wrist up to his face. He then inhales, smelling the scent of your arousal on your fingertips.

“Caught.”

The man then struggles with you, straddling you such that you’re unable to get out from under him. He takes your hand and places it on his crotch, running your hand across his clothed length.

“…touch me,” Jay commands breathily.

You move your hand away from his cock, feeling too in shock to touch the man. Jay’s face becomes visibly disconcerted upon seeing your disobedient action.

“J-Jay,” you gasp, trying to get the man to snap out of it.

Jay grasps your wrist, redirecting your hand to his cock.

“Just pretend that I’m Sunghoon,” Jay states weakly.

You can hear the irritation in his voice as he completes the line, your face becoming progressively more shocked once you register what Jay has said in your brain.

You don’t move your hand on Jay’s erection, still frozen from the comment and the entire situation at hand. 

Jay’s face turns cold from your behavior, and the man subsequently scoffs, pushing your hand away momentarily.

“…I’ll do it myself.”

Jay slips down the band of his sweatpants along with his boxers such that his cock flops out. He starts to pleasure himself as he’s straddling you, groaning with each stroke up and down his length. You look at the man’s figure, understanding that your relationship with him has completely changed.

“J-Jay!”

His hand clasps over your mouth, roughly enough such that it pushes the back of your head into your pillow. He looks at you with disheartened eyes.

“…you wouldn’t be acting this way if it were Sunghoon, right?”

Your eyes wander around Jay’s body, seeing his rising and falling abdomen as he presses the question. You want to say no, but you can’t – his hand is still over your mouth.

Jay insecurely interprets your doe-eyed look at a “yes”, which further embitters the man. He begins to tug at his cock more, feeling simultaneously ashamed and turned on that he’s finally doing something sexual with you.

“…you wouldn’t friendzone him,” Jay continues, subtly whining as he strokes upward on his cock.

Jay grabs your hand again, motioning it over his hard cock. You grasp onto it this time, feeling sympathetic towards the man.

“…you see how crazy you make me?,” Jay moans. He continues to move your hand up and down his cock, tensing his hip slightly upwards as your hand runs across his length.

“Ah… h-he doesn’t even fucking care about you-”

“…but you continue to punish me-” Jay shudders, each stroke becoming more intense on his organ.

His gaze towards you becomes more frustrated. You look at Jay in bewilderment, completely in shock at your best friend’s admission.

“A-All you’ll give me is a lousy handjob-”

_“-but you’d give him every-”_

“-fuck!”

_**“-you’d rather use your fucking hand than ask me!”** _

You feel the pressure of Jay’s hand against your mouth increase as if he’s subtly punishing you for your past behavior. He continues to use your hand to pleasure himself, relishing in the sensation of your plushy palm running over his nerves continuously.

He takes his hand off your mouth, causing you to gasp for air. He also releases his hold on your hand, shoving it on the bed.

_**“-you fucking bitch!”** _

Jay wraps both of his hands around your throat, proceeding to choke you out. You look at the man stunned, feeling the air in your throat get thinner.

He releases his hold on you once he realizes that you’re struggling to breathe. He looks at you with a shocked expression.

“-y-you hate me, right?” Jay says, his voice becoming lower due to the guilt of his actions.

You don’t respond to the man, trying to catch your breath. The man looks at you with anticipation, wondering what your current feelings towards him are.

 _ **“Fucking say something!”**_ the man commands, grasping your shirt in his hand.

“…J-Jay…” you respond, dazed. 

You move your hand towards his cock, now flaccid. You run your hands over the sensitive area to arouse him again.

“…what are you-” Jay moans.

Jay looks at your hand, simultaneously perplexed and turned on that you’re pleasing him without his help. You can feel his length growing in your hand.

“I-I want to make you feel good,” you gasp to Jay.

“N-No…” Jay moans.

You continue to stroke Jay’s cock, contributing to his shame and arousal. You look at his engorged cock, feeling turned on at the fact that your best friend is freakishly obsessive over you.

“…let me suck on it,” you state breathily to the man.

“…s-stop playing with me,” Jay retorts, skeptical of your motives concerning pleasuring him.

“…it’ll feel better with my mouth,” you comment, trying to convince the man.

Your perverse words make Jay’s cock ache. Part of him wonders if you’re going to call the police once he stops constricting your body, but he wants to take the chance in hopes that you’ll follow through with what you’re saying.

He stops straddling you and sits beside you on the motel bed, bucking his hips up so that you’ll put your mouth on his cock. To his surprise, you sit up and start to peck his shoulder, grasping the base of his cock into your hand. You can smell his cologne as you kiss parts of him, feeling wet as you take in the familiar scent.

“I-I’m Jay, not Sunghoon,” Jay mutters, trying to ensure that you’re in the right headspace.

“I know,” you breathily gasp to the man.

You take his length into your mouth, forcing boyish and pleasured moans from him.

“…it’s disgusting, right-”

“-the taste of me is-”

“…ah!”

You continue to suck his cock, ignoring Jay’s self-deprecation. The heat from your mouth causes Jay to tense up his cock into your throat, the man desperately wanting to feel more of your mouth cover the surface area of his organ.

He forces your head downwards onto his cock, which causes you to gag and tear up.

“-I-I knew you found me disgusting,” Jay states lowly, misinterpreting the cause of your gags.

You want to protest, but Jay won’t let go of his hold on your head. You continue to suck Jay’s cock, feeling your pussy tingle with every movement onto his length.

“-fuck…”

“…ah… hmnh… -I might shoot my disgusting cum into your throat,” Jay huskily moans, thrashing your mouth up and down his cock continuously.

Jay pulls you by the hair, causing you to again, gasp for a few breaths. The man edges, not wanting to cum quite yet. He holds himself still, thinking of things to calm himself down… and he succeeds.

The man then roughly positions you ass up on the bed, pulling your panties down. As he does this, his nail accidentally scrapes your thigh, causing a hint of pain.

Jay starts to push a finger into your pussy, feeling the suction of the muscle as he rushes his digits in and out. You moan as he does this, wanting to feel Jay’s cock instead of his hand.

“…please put it in me,” you beg the man breathily.

Jay takes his finger out of you, hornily sucking off the fluid after he does so. He then pushes his cock into you, his breath faltering upon feeling your tightness on the sensitive area.

“…hmnh…” Jay groans, wondering if you’re enjoying him as much as he’s enjoying you.

He recalls slipping in a female enhancement pill into your water earlier… and how dirty he felt while you drank it. He came up with a whole plan just for a chance to fuck you…

_Sunghoon wouldn’t have had to do that…_

_She would have just given herself to him._

Jay proceeds to fuck you violently, pushing your head firmly on the mattress. He grabs both of your hands, holding them with one hand behind your back.

_**She doesn’t like me.** _

You can feel Jay’s balls clap onto your pussy lips, causing sensations of simultaneous pain and pleasure. He starts to aggressively moan as he thrusts in and out of you.

 _“-you hate my dirty hands touching you!”_ Jay growls.

“…ah- _fuck!_ ” 

“-you fucking hate me!”

“…nnh _**-tell me that you hate me!”**_

_**“-y-you’re only doing this because I forced you!”** _

Jay’s thighs tense forwards as he ejaculates into you. He bucks his hips into you three times, once for each time he spills cum into your pussy. You can feel Jay’s warm semen coat your insides, feeling further turned on that Jay has come to completion.

You groan, naively oblivious to the female enhancement pill wrapper in the motel trash can.


End file.
